


If you'll be my star

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Study, Gen, No Romance, YEAH WERE GOING THERE BUT ITS NOT WHAT U THINK, all platonic babey, maybe a bit ooc, pre-release
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'll be your sky,ashe centric as he starts to encounter a strange beast nightly, but little does he know that this beast is just a friend in a furry body. i dont know how to write summaries idk man, its the obligatory werewolf au + college. [no romantic relationships between byleth or the students! just gen here.]





	1. Little Pistol

Ashe rubbed behind the cat’s ears softly, intently listening to her pleasant purrs. While his father always argued that getting this cat was a mistake, he would always protest. She reminded him of a small lion, stocky and strong in build with a lovely Russian blue pelt, so obviously he named her Blue. Yeah, he was an adult but he still likes the name for her. 

“Are you even listening, Ashe?” Lonato’s voice interrupted his young son’s thoughts, and the news playing lowly on the television. 

Ashe immediately looked up, “Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying again?”

Lonato sighed, slightly shaking his head, “As I was saying before, I’m going to be out for two weeks. You know the deal.”

Ashe nodded, humming a positive response. His father has been in and out for years now in these trips, so he’s grown used to being alone. He’s a nineteen year old in college, he likes to think he’s pretty responsible at this point. Hell yeah, staying home alone, chilling with his favorite cat, and watching Home Alone. He was damn determined to learn those tactics if he ever needed them. Annette would call him silly, but he likes to think it’s an absolute galaxy brain move. 

“I’m assuming you’ll be fine as usual?” Lonato asked, checking over his belongings, obviously leaving that night. 

“Oh yeah! Of course-“ 

Ashe was interrupted by the news broadcasting something about some bandit attacks around town, a growing problem in the small university city. Lonato and Ashe eyes met, growing quiet with the revelation. 

The younger chuckled, “Even with that, I’ll be alright. I doubt anything will happen, so don’t worry about it. Just focus on your trip, it’s all good.” 

His father sighed, “Very well, but if you are to encounter anything strange, you must call me immediately, understood?”

Ashe nodded, “Understood.”  
///

“And the fact that flareon is one of the only fully evolved fire type that cannot learn solar beam, is by far, the most ridiculous decision-” Sylvain carried on. 

Felix just stared at him blankly, face grim with annoyance, while Ingrid chuckled at the two. He settled back into the library booth a bit, second hand embarrassed. 

“So Felix,” She interrupted Sylvain, leaning over to Felix, “How does it feel to be moron sexual?” 

Felix groaned, “Absolutely awful.” He buried his face in his hands, mumbling something about how he should have said no. 

“What?! You know I’m right, flareon deserves justice!” The red haired boy spoke up again, completely flabbergasted at his friend’s response. A silent glare from the librarian, Sharmir, caused Sylvain to bite the inside of his mouth, annoyed but embarrassed. 

“I dunno,” Ingrid shrugged, her voice lower now, “Ashe, what do you think on this dilemma?” 

Ashe looked up from his book, a serious expression on his face, “Heh, you think flareon not knowing solar beam is a problem? The fact that Regirock can’t learn rock blast is a bigger issue.” 

Sylvain slammed his hands down on the table, “What the FUCK-” Felix covered his mouth, sending his boyfriend a furious glare. 

“We’re supposed to be studying, not discussing the logic of goddamn Pokemon moves.” He narrowed his eyes at Ashe for spurring him on, to which the ashy haired boy shrunk behind his book, grinning like a madman. 

The group grew silent for a bit, continuing on their original venture of actually studying, Professor Byleth had warned them of an upcoming test, and it was supposed to be brain wracking hard from what rumors said. But this silence was temporary, before conversations lowly started back up. 

“So, what are you all doing this weekend?” Ingrid threw some wiggly eyes at both Sylvain and Felix, always the mischievous type. 

“Well, I was gonna ask Felix if he’d like to visit the lake nearby, for something yknow,” He bumped the blue haired boy’s hip, “Romantic.” 

“I’d rather choke.” Felix replied, not even looking up from his book. Sylvain bursted out in laughter.

Ingrid chuckled, before turning to the other boy, “What about you Ashe?” 

Ashe shrugged, “Gonna continue my journey of trying to learn the Home Alone home defense tactics.” A joking smile was on his face. 

“Are you serious-” Felix groaned. 

Ingrid interrupted him, “Oh? You’re dad is out of town again?” She seemed a little confused, “Wasn’t he just on a business trip like, two weeks ago?” 

Ashe nodded, “I’ve learned not to question it quite honestly. I enjoy my father’s company, don’t get me wrong, but some time alone can be nice.” 

Ingrid nodded, “It was years before my parents have let me alone, hell it took me moving out for them to stop worrying so much.” She chuckled. “I understand though, their worries and all. I did leave the stove on my first day out on my own.” 

Ashe snorted, “Can’t relate, although I did forget to let Blue inside once.” 

Sylvain faked a shocked gasp, “My my Ashe, how unthoughtful! Why, she could have been gobbled up by a beast! Coyote, bear, or even werewolf!” He punched at the shorter male’s arm.

“Yeah, I’m sure that means a lot coming from the person who kept all the lights on when he was younger.” A sly smile grew on Felix’s face. 

“H-Hey! I told you that in confidence!” Sylvain pseudo-whined. 

“What are you all still doing here.” A new voice rang out, all the young adults jumping at the same time. Their attention was drawn to their familiar dark blue haired professor, his eyes visible from above the booth. 

Byleth was always a bit of a strange one, while a firm and very professional person, he always carried this weird aura to him. He was kind, at times, but he always seemed to be near, listening to watching. Some students found it strange, Ashe personally thought it was a bit weird but nonetheless, he didn’t mind. 

“Uh, studying.” Ingrid closed her book, shooting Sylvain a glance, “For the most part.” 

Byleth hummed, “You should finish up then, the library is closing in twenty minutes, and you know what happened last time someone was here after hours.” 

“Man, I still feel bad for Linhardt, he wouldn’t stop coming down here to apologize.” Sylvain commented, Ashe nodding in agreement. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be out soon. Thank you, Professor.” Ashe smiled towards the twenty-one year old, assuring him. The professor nodded to him, before stalking away, probably to organize the shelves, he was strangely also a neat freak. 

Ingrid stretched, “Well, I should probably head home, Mercedes gets antsy when I’m late.” she stood up, dusting herself off and sliding her books into the bag at her side. Her and her roommate were surprisingly close, or well, roommate in quotations. Everyone could feel the raw lesbian power between the two, but no one dared to push it. Ingrid was a force of nature, one wrong move and you’re in a whirlwind of absolute hell. 

Felix nodded, “I suppose we all should be off. Wouldn’t want to pester Shamir any longer.” He followed suite, removing himself from the booth, as well as the others. Sylvain hooked an arm around Felix’s shoulders, lazily hanging there at his side. 

“Same day next week?” Ashe asked, to which the other three nodded. 

“You know it!” Ingrid smiled, before waving her goodbyes and heading home, intent on seeing her “roommate”. Felix and Sylvain slipped out after that, quietly mumbling to themselves about something. 

Ashe remained, returning a few books to their places. One look outside made him grimace a bit, by the time he got home it was probably going to be pitch black outside. Not that this startled him, but of course he was a huge stumbling dork when he couldn’t see. He sighed, after finishing his portion of cleaning, he was about to leave, when Byleth spoke. 

“Ashe.” His voice was firm, gently disturbing the libraries silence. 

The owner of the name turned towards him, “Oh, yeah?” 

“Be safe going home. There’s been some bandits around town, I’m sure you’ve heard.” He began, his arms crossed. The little amount of light filtered in just right to make the man appear as if his skin was paler, and his eyes ever so darker. “Don’t hesitate to call someone if something happens.” 

Ashe found himself a bit confused, but nonetheless nodded, “I’ll be alright Professor, but thank you for the concern.” He waved, and the professor nodded, turning his back to him.

//

Blue stretched her stocky limbs out, yawning silently on the boy’s chest. Curling her tail around her little body, she purred contently, pushing her face into his shirt. Ashe had to hold back the aww’s that threatened to spill out from his mouth, what a cute cat. Scratching lazily behind her ear, he stared at the screen, a bit bored, but entertained by the old movie playing on it. Something about a farm boy, and a princess set on the same task but different journeys. The film focused on how they were bonded to one another, something like that. It wasn’t bad, but he preferred the remake over the older black and white version. 

His eyes started to droop, blinking in and out of consciousness. The gentle purring of Blue and the soft pitter of rain outside didn’t help his easing mind, this was a perfect nap setting. Well, sleeping since its so late, but the point is clear. 

But the loud scratching at the front door made him shoot up, eyes wide as he stared at the entrance. Blue rose too, her hackles bristling and ears erect in alert. A silence bloomed for a moment, even the sounds of the television being drowned out by the rush of fear. 

Ashe’s voice was cautious, “Hello?” He stared at the door, unblinking. 

Another scratch came, this one much more meek then the last. Well whatever it was, it wasn’t demanding to break in. The boy got up slowly, setting the cat to the side. His steps were quiet as he approached the door, and set his hand upon the handle. 

One swift movement, he tore it open, expecting to see an animal at the other side. 

But his shoulders fell with less tension, he even sighed in relief, at the sight of nothing, at first. All that tension flooded back to him when he his eyes met the form of an animal in the distance, a max of ten feet away. It’s stance was low to the ground, and its fur dark, but that could have been an effect of the night. But there was no mistaking, this beast was massive, reaching up to Ashe’s mid section, if he had to guess. But what was the most confusing, were the eyes of the beast, almost glowing a pleasant blue tone. 

Gentle green eyes stared into icy blue for a long while, a strange silence between the two. Neither moved, afraid of how the other may react. The beast’s eyes then narrowed, before flicking an ear, and running off. The heavy sound of paws hit the ground, loud enough for Ashe to hear over the now sprinkling rain. 

He fell back into his home in shock, his heart pounding and gasping for air. Never before had he felt such a primal fear coarse through him. He jumped up and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly. Covering his mouth, he fell still for a moment, would the beast return? Would it try to break next in time? It didn’t seem malicious, but that could have been an act. What was it? Coyote? No, it was far too big for that, but too small to be a bear. He let himself chuckle, like a bear could get this far into town without question. 

Ashe covered all the windows next, locking them as well. His eyes briefly glanced to the phone, his hands almost itching to grab it and dial his father’s number. He huffed a small laugh, that was unnecessary. It was probably some weird stray dog at most. 

“Let's head to bed, Blue.” His voice was low, tried from the adrenaline rush the sight had given him. The cat hesitated, but followed him nonetheless, as he ascended the stairs. 

If only he had known the beast awaited outside, cold eyes gazing on the home.


	2. Ghosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get WEIRDER

Ingrid yawned, her shoulders rising as she stretched. Damn her low income, in another universe she was probably driving home right now, instead of being stuck out here in the rain walking home. The most she had was her bag to cover her head, but that didn’t spare the rest of her body from the onslaught of water. 

“Stupid weather.” She grumbled. Oh well, at least she could cuddle up next to Mercedes when she returned. 

A smile reached her face, her expression softening. It was only months ago she met her calming roommate. At first she had some wariness to her, but only found that it was misplaced. The ash brown haired woman was quite the lovely one, but Ingrid wouldn’t say it aloud. 

The more she thought about it, she realized she fell in love with Mercedes the first time she sang. The other woman thought she had been home alone, when she let out the most alluring, and calming melody. Ingrid hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but that tone had swept her off her little lesbian feet. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the sounds of footsteps behind her. The eventual clicking of nails on concrete drew her out of her mind, and turned her around. 

Confusion crossed her face, there on the sidewalk, roughly five feet behind her, stood a massive looking dog. Well, a very wolfish looking dog at that. Dark shaggy fur dressed it’s appearance, blue eyes peered gently at her. 

She stared a bit longer, before cracking a wry smile, “Hey there buddy.” She knelt, roughly his level, however she didn’t need to go far. “What are you doing out here?” She tilted her head at him, and he followed suite. 

Ingrid chuckled, how cute. She’d never say it, but she was quite the dog lover herself. Loves those little furry friends who are bustling with energy. She beckoned him forward, and he slowly moved. Her hand was low, but it was welcoming, below his head as to not oppose him in anyway. 

The beast stared at her, before putting a paw on her hand. She damn near chuckled so hard she fell.

“What a smart lad!” She ruffles the fur on his head, and he leaned into the touch. “So, why are you following me?” 

The beast stared at her, obviously not giving a response. 

“Yeah, I don’t know why I think you’d respond either.” She sighed, standing tall once more. Now that he was closer, her assumption was right on his size, he met her middle torso easily. “Well I have to go home now, and so should you.” She patted him on the head once more, before walking off. 

The beast stared, long enough to see her enter her home, before padding away.

// 

Ashe sat silently, listening to the quiet conversations around him. Edelgard wasn’t too far away, discussing something about a strategy to conquer Ferdinand in combat, Hubert offering her some commentary and advice. Bernadetta mumbling about something with the overly loud Caspar. He chuckled when he swore he heard Linhardt snore a bit behind him. 

But his thoughts condensed around the events of the previous night. What had he seen? Was he supposed to have seen it? Questions flooded his mind, his anxiety growing ever so slightly with each one. 

“Hey Ashe, you all good?” Ingrid asked, her arms folded behind her head as she leaned her head back on them. “You seem really out of it.” 

“Oh?” He turned to her, a bit startled, “Oh uh, sorry.” He chuckled, “Just saw something weird last night is all.” 

Ingrid smirked, “Ooooo, is someone afraid of being alone?” 

Ashe joking punched her shoulder, “No, you know I only fear emotional loneliness.” 

Ingrid nodded, “That you do.” She chuckled back to the time when Ashe had called her in the middle of the night from a panic attack, seeing as Annette had not answered. 

“But yeah something, weird, happened last night.” He continued, looking down at his desk. “I think a lost dog tried to get into my home or something. But he was weird as hell.” 

That seemed to have caught her attention, Ingrid’s expression grew confused. “Huh, that’s weird.” 

“Yeah, it was scratching and everything to get in, and when I went to check on what it was, it just stared at me. It was like he was staring at my soul or something.” He shivered just at the thought of those icy blues. 

“That is pretty weird.” Ingrid leaned forward now, crossing her arms on the desk, “Hell, even I saw something going home.” 

Ashe’s eyes widened, “You saw what-” 

His voice grew silent when the sound of the door opening rang out. His eyes flew up, meeting a disgruntled professor. His hair was scruffy, well more than usual, and there were some dark circles under his eyes. 

“Woah, teach, you all good?” Claude asked, genuine concern in his voice. 

Byleth stared up at the boy, before grumbling and walking up to his desk. Setting his stuff down, he mumbled out a low, “I’m fine.” He turned on the projector, and loaded up a lesson on history. 

Clearing his voice, he then yelled, “Now, who would like to tell me about the Hoshidian-Nohr conflict? You have eight seconds before this turns into a pop quiz.” 

//

Most of the students filtered out of the lecture room quickly, most drained from the hardcore lesson on a conflict from three hundred years ago. Very few remained to ask some questions, Hilda, Bernadetta, and Marianne to be exact. Ingrid as well, but that was to blabber to Sylvain and Felix about something Ashe wasn’t following at all. 

Instead, he overheard the conversation between the three students around the professor. Most pertained to the war, questioning how Corrin and her twin Kamui had found the real source behind the conflict. Byleth answered diligently, but that's not what Ashe had focused on. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Y-You seem pretty out of it.” Bernadetta asked, her voice meek. 

Byleth stared at her for a moment, firm as ever. But he only sighed, “I assure you, I’m alright. There’s no need for you kids to worry.” His voice was surprisingly gentle. 

“Yknow, we’re only like, two years younger than you.” Marianne mumbled, twirling her hair in a bout of boredom. 

The professor grew an annoyed smile, “And I’m still your professor, therefore I have authority in these halls.” He looked back to Bernie, his expression dropping, “But yes, I’m alright. No need to worry. Just focus on getting the lesson down.” 

Something in Ashe’s gut told him that his professor was lying, but about what he wasn’t sure. 

//

Mercedes combed her fingers through Ingrid’s hair, humming a pleasant tune during the process. Ingrid cuddled next to her, eyes closed in content, smiling ever so softly at the contact. They loved smaller moments like this, quiet and peaceful with one another, this amount of contact all they need to reaffirm their feelings for one another. 

“The tune your humming.” Ingrid spoke, voice soft, “Where is it from? It sounds familiar.” 

“Oh? You actually recognize this one?” Mercedes chuckled. “My old teacher, Manuella if you recall, taught me it.” 

“It’s a lovely song, I can see now why she wanted to hear you sing it.” A flirty smile stormed across her face as she looked up at the ash brown haired girl. 

Mercedes giggled, “No need for such flattery dear.” She kissed Ingrid’s forehead, “But thank you nonetheless, your compliments are always the most appreciated.” 

Ingrid grinned, “Hell yeah.” 

The songstress continued to card her fingers through the blonde’s hair, appreciating the soft texture it had. Ingrid wouldn’t boast about it, but she cared quite a lot about her hair, one of her finer assets. 

“In other news, another bandit attack has been reported.” Both girls stopped their actions to stare at the screen, images now flooding onto it showing the result. A home set ablaze, and three injured. “In light of these events, authorities are now heavily suggesting those to stay indoors during night hours, and establish a curfew with young children.” 

Mercedes’ expression hardened, disdain crossing her pleasant features. 

“What’s wrong, Mercie?” Ingird asked, now moving to lay on her stomach to look at her girlfriend. 

The girl sighed, “It’s nothing really, I suppose I just cannot understand the need to harm others.” She pressed Ingrid closer to her, “Maybe in self defense, but the need for violence is so… Unnecessary.” 

The blonde nodded, “I agree, despite attending a university that sorta teaches that stuff.” 

Mercedes hummed, intertwining her hand with the small girl’s. “I appreciate you, quite a lot. Please try to be home sooner? I understand you enjoy our friend’s company, but I cannot help but worry.” 

Ingrid chuckled, “Of course Mercie, and I appreciate you too.” 

//

If looks could kill, this window would be broke by now, as Ashe’s eyes stared through the glass suspiciously. Settling on the couch in front of the window, his eyes searched around for a certain shape. The lack of light from the night moon certainly did not help his situation. A certain russian blue meowed at him, sitting expectantly on the floor.

“I’m curious if he’s going to come back.” He answered her, not removing his gaze from the yard outside. Blue meowed again, jumping onto the couch now. She rubbed at his side, yowling louder now. 

“What?” He glanced at her food dish, then groaned, “I already fed you, you’re going to get chubby if you keep eating like this.” 

The cat only meowed, then hopped down around the bowl excitedly. Ashe rolled his eyes, mumbling a “fine” as he did. He poured a decent amount of food, hoping it was enough to keep her satisfied until tomorrow. 

“Happy now?” He asked, a bit sarcastically. Blue meowed, diving into the bowl quickly. He giggled, and scratched her back, a low purr rumbled out from her. 

Moving back to the couch, he sat down this time. He looked towards the clock, registering it was now eleven at night. Geez, no wonder he was so tired. But alas, he had to see if the beast would return. A sudden thought popped into his head, Ingrid! He grabbed his phone quickly.

> **11:01pm** Ashe: HEHEHEHEYEYHEY
> 
> **11:01pm** Ashe: ARE U AWAKE

He waited for a response, the tip of his tongue poking from his mouth. His eyes lit up when he felt his phone rumble with a response.

> **11:05pm** Ingrid: CHRIST WHAT DO U WANT U HEATHEN
> 
> **11:05pm** Ingrid: i was being a homosexual this better be good

Ashe chuckled, what a cool lesbian.

> **11:05pm** Ashe: You said you saw the weird beast right? Tell me abt it.
> 
> **11:05pm** Ashe: I’m currently staking out my own yard to see if the fucker comes back :(

Her response was immediate.

> **11:06pm** Ingrid: Oh that?? I didn’t think it was that weird but okay chief whatever floats ur boat
> 
> **11:06pm** Ingrid: shrugs i just saw a dog going home, he came up to me and everything. He was massive though, a real thicc boy, a juicy lad.
> 
> **11:06pm** Ingrid: why u wanna know?? Was it that weird to see a stray for u or something??? Get a cat once and all of a sudden the best species doesnt exist anymore smh

> **11:07pm** Ashe: oh haha but no. besides cats are better,
> 
> **11:07pm** Ashe: anyways, thats all i needed. Now go back to doing whatever u were doing, u funky lil lesbian.

> **11:08pm** Ingrid: >:3ccccc

The boy smiled, silencing his phone, he was about to get back up, when Blue meowed at him again.

“What? I just fed you.” He looked at the bowl, “You still have food, what's your problem?” A bit of joking sarcasm entered his voice. The cat yowled at him again, a bit distressed. Ashe rolled his eyes. 

“Nothings wrong,” He turned around, about to look out the window, “You’re just crazy- OH FUCKING SERIOS-” 

The beast sat at the window, blue eyes gazing in. The boy stumbled back in fear, landing on the ground with a thud, and low “ow” to follow. But the adrenaline filled his body as he stared back at those eyes, his own going wide as he gasped for air. The dark beast stared back, its shoulders rose and lowered a bit. Ashe strained to listen, he swore he could he some sort of low snorting noise through the window. 

His expression was dumbfounded, “Are… Are you laughing at me?” Oh Serios he was talking to the dog now, how hard did he fall? 

The beast continued to snort, before pushing himself off the window. Ashe slowly got back up, settling himself on the couch again. He hesitantly looked out, finding the beast to be a few feet in front of the door now. It sat there, looking expectantly at the street and his surroundings. What was he looking for? 

He stared at the beast for a while, waiting for him to move. It hardly did, just adjusting its head slightly to take in its surroundings. What a strange creature. Eventually, it did move. It padded to the end of the yard, before looking back at the boy. Those icy eyes met green once more, but much more genitiler this time. 

For a moment, Ashe could’ve sworn he had seen those eyes before, as if they were more familiar than just the eyes of a beast. 

But as soon as that moment occurred, the beast took off, speeding down the street in a manner Ashe had never seen an animal be possible of before. 

He slowly closed the blinds, mumbling to himself. Blue meowed at him again, and he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this posts weirdly i posted it on mobile!!

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any tips or crits please tell me but be gentle :(   
> but!! this is the first multi chapter im gonna do!! i have about 3-4 chapters done rn, so thats fun >:3c


End file.
